Going on a World Tour
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: Ezekiel is stopped from losing the stick for the challenge and that saves him from a mess with Team Victory as well as the future that would cause him to go crazy. Meanwhile, Duncan has still quit the season and is forced to take the Drop of Shame. Part of the 'Total Drama Underdog' saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Total Drama franchise.

Going on a World Tour

The crocodiles continued to snap and attack the teams. One of the crocodiles snapped at Team Victory.

"_These crocs are getting killy."_ Lindsay sang.

"_Just bop them on the nose," _Harold sang as he paddled. Ezekiel paid attention to this part and glanced at the stick he was holding. _Bop them on the nose, huh._

Quickly Ezekiel scrambled to the back of the team's boat and raised the stick above him. Just as he was going to swing it down onto a crocodile, a hand grabbed the stick away from his.

"_Yo, what do you think you're doin?" _DJ asked him while keeping in reprise mode.

Ezekiel gestured to the crocodiles. _"Trying to stop the crocs, eh. You guys need to keep rowing." _Team Victory struggled to paddle away from the crocodiles that were attacking them.

"_Rowing time, rowing time" "Crocodile season" "It's rowing time." "Crocodiles" "Rowing Time"_

Team Amazon and their camel passed up Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and got to shore.

Sierra sung the last verse. _"Til the Amazons," _The other two teams reached shore and ran up to safety on the beach.

"_Wiiiiin!" _Team Amazon ended the reprise.

Chris walked over to the teams, clapping. "Congrats! You guys survived the desert and survived the crocs of the Nile. Now every team is safe as long as you all have your rewards." The three teams cheered at the idea of being safe for another chance at the million dollars.

Once he was done, DJ looked at Ezekiel. "What were you thinking, man? We almost had to vote someone off."

"Harold said to bop them on the nose so that's what I was going to do." The homeschooled teen answered.

The rest of the team overheard. Leshawna was the first to realize what might have happened. "You almost lost the stick?"

"The guy was going to use it to fight off the crocodiles." DJ answered for him.

"Dude," Harold spoke up to Ezekiel, "The stick wouldn't have done anything against a crocodile, it's too small."

"I was just trying to help, eh." Ezekiel said defensively.

Leshawna shook her head disappointingly. "Boy, we understand you were just trying to help the rest of us save our necks but you shouldn't have tried using our reward. Rewards shouldn't be sacrificed like what you were trying to do. I mean, did you hear Chris? If we lost any more of that stick than how much we lost turning it into a divining rod, we might have had to vote one of us off."

Lindsay interjected as she raised a finger. "I think Evan was trying to do the right thing. Those alligators were going to eat us."

Bridgette patted Lindsay's shoulder. "Lindsay, those were crocodiles and we almost lost."

"Oh…" Lindsay got the hint.

"Well at least we made it and we still have the stick so we're safe." Harold pointed out.

Leshawna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's the important part. We're safe and we're all a step closer to a million dollars." At the end of the day it was good knowing that they were safe for a little longer.

"Agreed." Team Victory chorused at Leshawna's statement.

^Total Drama Jumbo Jet^

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory were sitting on the hard wood benches across from each other. The plane hit a bit of turbulence and it rattled everyone.

"Owch! This is so unfair. How does a team with a camel beat a team with a stick?" Harold questioned as he nursed his rear end from the turbulence rattling.

"I know right? I thought Team Alphabet's boat would have sunk when the camel was on it." Lindsay agreed.

Ignoring Lindsay getting Team Amazon's name wrong, Bridgette gave her own input. "We won't be back here for very long. All we have to do is make sure we win the next challenge and then we'll be up in first class like Team Victory should be."

"Good luck beating our team." Tyler boasted from across the room. "We've got me, Alejandro, Noah, Owen, and Izzy on our team. We're the best and we're going to be in first class before you guys. Woohoo!" His excitement at the idea of being in first class led to him jumping out of his seat at the unfortunate time of the plane hitting more turbulence. Tyler lost his balance and was sent crashing on the floor and he moaned in pain.

Lindsay winced. "Oh, that looked like it hurt. I feel so bad for… what's his name?" She struggled to remember the name of the guy she forgot was her boyfriend.

"It could be worse." Ezekiel said. "I was in the cargo hold on the way to Egypt, eh. It was not fun. Compared to the cargo hold, this is a step up. Word!"

Suddenly the intercom beeped and Chris's voice came through. "We are now leaving Egypt. And it's time for our friend, Duncan to take the Drop of Shame. Those who want to say good-bye to our stubborn little quitter come to the elimination center. That is all." The intercom crackled back to silence.

^Elimination Center^

"Duncan, I'm telling you. Please reconsider. You're taking a drop out of the plane to who knows where. It's dangerous." Courtney pleaded to her boyfriend.

Along with Courtney, Gwen and DJ were there too.

The delinquent shook his head. "No thank you. I've already sung one song but that's it. Chris is probably going to make you guys do more of those repeats or whatever and I don't do singing especially if it's the same song over and over again."

"Well, it's your funeral." Gwen shrugged.

"You really are tough to get through sometimes, bro." DJ told him.

Duncan scoffed. "Whatever. At least this way I don't have to listen to Owen worrying that he'll die on this death trap."

Then Chris walked over with a parachute and tossed it to Duncan. "Alright, quitter. You have three seconds to strap that thing on before you're dropped out of the plane." He informed the delinquent.

"Aw, shut it McLean." Duncan snapped as he begrudgingly strapped on the parachute.

Annoyed by Duncan's goodbye to him, Chris shoved him out the exit. Duncan screamed as he fell through the air and Chris felt good at Duncan's misery. However, he was also being judged by Courtney, Gwen, and DJ, all of whom were glaring at him. "What?"

"You just shoved my boyfriend and their friend out of the plane!" Courtney shouted.

"Oh cry me a river, I'm sure he'll be fine now go and get back to your teams and leave me be." Chris shooed them away. Against their desires to tell Chris off, the three reluctantly left the elimination center and returned to their teams. "That's better. Now for the end: who will take the Drop of Shame next? Will it be another quitter? Or will it be someone that got voted off? Where are the teens going to compete next? Will Team Victory actually win like their namesake says? Will Ezekiel have incredibly stupid luck once again? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Then Chris went to go grab his pilot's suit and went to join Chef up in the cockpit.

_And this concludes the Total Drama Underdog saga. If you want to check out the other stories in the saga, read _Change of Fate _and/or _Staci's Chance.


End file.
